1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lamps and, particularly, to an LED lamp with effective heat dispersion.
2. Description of Related Art
To meet aesthetic requirements, light-emitting diodes (LEDs) used in lamps are often covered or shielded by a portion of the lamp such as a lampshade. When an LED lamp is used, heat is generated by the LEDs in the LED lamp, which has a negative influence on the lifetime and the luminous efficiency of the LED lamp. Therefore, an LED lamp with effective heat dispersion is needed.